sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Priest (2011 film)
|starring = Paul Bettany Karl Urban Lily Collins Cam Gigandet Maggie Q |music = Christopher Young |cinematography = Don Burgess |editing = Lisa Zeno Churgin |studio = Tokyopop DMG Entertainment |distributor = Screen Gems |released = |runtime = 87 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = }} 'Priest' is a 2011 American action horror film directed by Scott Stewart and stars Paul Bettany as the title character. It is loosely based on the Korean comic of the same name by Hyung Min-woo. In an alternate universe, humanity and vampires have warred for centuries. After the last Vampire War, a veteran Warrior Priest lives in obscurity until his niece (Lily Collins) is kidnapped by vampires. The film was released on , 2011. The film earned over $78 million at the box office against a $60 million production budget, but it was panned by critics, who, while noting the film's visual style, criticized the movie's use of genre clichés. Plot A centuries long war between humans and vampires has devastated the planet's surface and led to a theocracy under an organization called The Church. They constructed giant walled cities to protect mankind and developed a group of elite warriors, the Priests, to turn the tide against the vampires. The majority of the vampires were killed, while the remainder were placed in reservations. With the war over, the Clergy disbanded the Priests. Outside the walled cities, some humans seek out a living, free from the totalitarian control of the Church. Priest (Paul Bettany) is approached by Hicks (Cam Gigandet), the sheriff of Augustine, a free town. Priest learns that his brother and his wife, Shannon - Priest's girlfriend before he entered the priesthood - were mortally wounded in a vampire attack, and Priest's niece, Lucy (Lily Collins), was kidnapped. Hicks asks for Priest's help in rescuing Lucy. Priest asks the Clergy to reinstate his authority, but Church leader Monsignor Orelas (Christopher Plummer) does not believe the vampire story and refuses, not wanting to discourage the idea that the Church completely defeated the vampires for fear of compromising their authority over the city. Priest defiantly leaves the city and Orelas sends three Priests and a Priestess to bring him back. Priest and Hicks arrive at Nightshade Reservation where humans called Familiars, people infected with a pathogen that makes them subservient to the vampires, live alongside a number of the surviving vampires. After a fierce battle, the pair discovers that most of the vampires have taken shelter in Sola Mira, a vampire hive where Priest lost several of his comrades during a major battle. Priestess (Maggie Q) joins them at Sola Mira, revealing a bond with Priest. The trio destroys a Hive Guardian vampire, then discover that the vampires have bred a new army and dug a tunnel out of the mountain towards a town called Jericho. The other three Priests have arrived at Jericho just as night falls and an armored train arrives, unleashing hundreds of vampires upon the population. The vampires are led by a powerful and mysterious human wearing a black hat. When the three Priests reject Black Hat's offer to join him, he kills them all. The next morning, Priest, Priestess and Hicks arrive in Jericho and discover the town empty and the three dead Priests crucified. Priest and Priestess share an intimate moment where she makes her move, hoping that now that Shannon has died, he would no longer feel bound to her. Priest, who is clearly not over Shannon, gently refuses. Priest realizes that the vampires have been using the trains to travel by day and attack the free towns by night, with the walled cities at the end of the train line. Hicks believes an attack on the cities would be unwise because of the sun, but Priest reveals that factories, producing massive clouds of smoke and ash, have permanently deprived the city of sunlight, so the vampire attack would be a slaughter. Hicks threatens Priest, claiming he will shoot him unless he promises to let Lucy live whether she has been infected or not. (Priest had earlier revealed to Hicks, who is in love with Lucy, that if they discovered Lucy had been infected as a Familiar, he would kill her.) Hicks does not understand why Priest, who is basically a stranger to Lucy, cares so much about her. Priestess reveals that Lucy is actually Priest's daughter, and that his brother, Owen, stepped in as a husband and a father when Priest was taken by The Church. While Priestess rushes ahead to plant a bomb on the railroad tracks, Priest and Hicks board the train to rescue Lucy. Battling vampires and Familiars, the two are finally overpowered by Black Hat just as they find Lucy. Black Hat is revealed as one of the Priests who was defeated in the final attack on Sola Mira and a close friend of Priest. After being captured, the vampire Queen gave him her blood, turning him into the first Vampire-Human hybrid who can survive the sun. As Priest fights Black Hat, Lucy discovers the truth about her parentage. Priestess battles several Familiars, finally placing the explosives on her motor bike and crashing it into the train engine. The explosion and subsequent derailment kills the vampires and engulfs Black Hat in fire, while Hicks, Priest, Priestess, and Lucy are able to escape. Priest returns to the city and confronts Monsignor Orelas during Mass, telling him of the burnt train containing the vampires' bodies, but not the Queen's. He proves this by throwing a vampire head onto the floor and shocking everyone in the room. Orelas still refuses to believe him, declaring that the war is over, while Priest says that it is just beginning. Outside the city Priest meets Priestess, and she reveals that the other Priests have been notified and will meet them at a rendezvous point. Priest sets off into the sunset. Cast * Paul Bettany as Priest * Karl Urban as Black Hat * Cam Gigandet as Hicks * Maggie Q as Priestess * Lily Collins as Lucy Pace * Brad Dourif as Salesman * Stephen Moyer as Owen Pace * Christopher Plummer as Monsignor Orelas * Alan Dale as Monsignor Chamberlain * Mädchen Amick as Shannon Pace * Jacob Hopkins as Boy * Dave Florek as Crocker * Joel Polinsky as Dr. Tomlin * Julie Mond as Wife * Josh Wingate as Familiar Production ''Priest is directed by Scott Stewart and written by Cory Goodman. The film is based on the supernatural horror and action Korean comics Priest by Min-Woo Hyung. The project was first announced in March 2005 when the studio Screen Gems bought Goodman's spec script. In January 2006, Andrew Douglas, who directed The Amityville Horror, was attached to direct Priest. In June 2006, actor Gerard Butler entered negotiations to star as the title character, and filming was scheduled to start in Mexico on , 2006. Filming did not proceed and, by three years later, director Douglas had been replaced by Stewart, while Butler had been replaced in the starring role by Paul Bettany. Stewart and Bettany had previously worked together in the Screen Gems film Legion. With a budget of $60 million, filming began in August 2009 in Los Angeles, California, and it concluded in November 2009. The film was the most expensive production from Screen Gems, to that date, and as of 2018 is still tied for third most expensive, behind only Underworld: Awakening and Resident Evil: Retribution. Tokyopop flew Min-Woo Hyung to where production was taking place so the comics' creator could visit the art department and discuss the film with Stewart. The film diverges from the comics in following a different timeline of events and adding elements of the sci-fi western, cyberpunk and post-apocalyptic science fiction genres. The director described Priest s vampires as not being human in origin, and humans bitten by vampires became familiars instead. There are different forms of vampires, such as hive drones, guardians, and a queen. Since the vampires were intended to move quickly, they were fully computer-generated for the film. While vampires are harmed by sunlight in most lore, the film's vampires are instead photosensitive, being albino cave-dwellers. Stewart said, "They are the enemy we don't really understand, but we fought them for centuries. They are mysterious and alien, with their own culture. You sense that they think and communicate, but you don't really understand what they are saying." The director also called Priest a homage to The Searchers with the title character being similar to John Wayne's character and the vampires being similar to the Comanche. The animated prologue for the film was created by American animator and director Genndy Tartakovsky. The production team includes : * Michael De Luca * Josh Bratman * Shareena Carlson * Joshua Donen * Glenn S. Gainor * Steve Galloway * Stuart J. Levy * Mitchell Peck * Nicola Stern Theatrical release Priest was released in the United States and Canada on , 2011. The film's release date changed numerous times in 2010 and 2011. It was originally scheduled for , 2010, but it moved earlier to , 2010 to fill a weekend slot when another Screen Gems film, Resident Evil: Afterlife, was postponed. When the filmmakers wanted to convert Priest from 2D to 3D, the film was newly scheduled for release on , 2011. It was delayed again to , 2011 so the film could attract summertime audiences. Priest was released outside the United States and Canada on , 2011 in four markets. It grossed an estimated over the weekend, with "decent debuts" of in Russia and in Spain. It performed poorly in the United Kingdom with under $700,000. The film was released in the United States and Canada on , 2011 in with 2,006 having 3D screenings. It grossed an estimated over the weekend, ranking fourth at the box office. Its performance was considered subpar compared to similar films in the ''Underworld'' series and ''Resident Evil'' series. To date, Priest has grossed an estimated , of which was from North America. Critical reception Priest was largely panned by critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 16% based on reviews from 92 critics and reports a rating average of 3.9 out of 10 with a consensus that "Priest is admittedly sleek and stylish, but those qualities are wasted on a dull, derivative blend of sci-fi, action, and horror clichés". At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film received an average score of 41 based on 13 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". CinemaScore polls reported that the average grade audiences gave the film was a "C+" on an A+ to F scale. See also * Legion, a film also directed by Scott Stewart and starring Paul Bettany. * Vampire film, about vampires in cinema and other films featuring vampires. References External links * * * * Category:2011 films Category:2011 3D films Category:2011 horror films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Christopher Young Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films directed by Scott Stewart (director) Category:Films based on manhwa Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Western (genre) science fiction films Category:Vampires in film Category:Screen Gems films